tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking a Break
Spending a quiet moment of reflection alone, Optimus Prime ends up with two unexpected visitors, resulting in a rather awkward yet brief conversation. ((March 27th 2023)) Characters Involved: Optimus Prime played by Tundra Vicky/Elina played by Irobashi Optimus'' 'Prime''' Optimus didn't want to admit it but he finally couldn't deny it much more, he was over worked and most of those occasions forced himself to work for almost a week straight without even a nap. But today, after much complaints from his fellow Autobots and the NEST personnel he finally gave in and decided to go to Oaks Park. The lake here at this time of the evening was normally quiet and without much interference from Decepticons. But that did not mean the Prime would lower his guard, not even for a simple break. The weather was pretty warm, partly cloudy but no chance of rain, luckily. The Autobot leader took a deep breathe taking in the fresh air and for once relaxing a little. Being tense all the time, always watching and waiting it did start to make a mech paranoid or just plain unlike himself. Even then that did not stop Optimus from worrying for his team, the humans, and the Universe. Whatever Megatron was doing he was being quiet but the Decepticons themselves were quite active. Whatever the reason Optimus Prime just couldn't shake the bad feeling from his spark. He'd always felt it before and now it was starting to concern him that something big was going to happen. Vicky Vicky herself was perched somewhere out here. She was up on one of the soft green hill looking out at the lake in thought. Invisible at the moment of course so she can avoid random Decepticon bombings for the moment being. She was just glad it wasn't freezing or to humid out, both bad days in her opinion. At the moment her red optics were occupied as stated before. The same questions and concerns kept clouding her mind. Was she making the right choice? And what might happen in the end if others find out? It was killing her stasis a bit lately which wasn't good, she needed to be ready to fight no matter what. The quiet and soothing slow breeze of the park was rather comforting, or it was until she noticed someone else. The troubling concerns would have to wait for now, Optimus Prime seems to have come at some point. For this she scolded herself with a light mutter for not paying attention. If that were a Decepticon or one of those pesky Autobots with orders to try and take her down and back to Cybertron she would have been in trouble. Well, for a moment anyways. She tended to believe no matter what she could get herself out of situations and beat down her opponent mainly because it usually happened. If whomever trying to catch her was smart enough they'd get a gang and try to get her that way. It'd be more fun and more heads to smack.. She would wait silently for now, going to test how long until she was noticed by Optimus or if she would be at all. If not at all it would make things rather interesting.. That and being the Autobot leader, she was sure he would have a very stressed thought pattern right now that would create a bit of a distraction. She wasn't far from him, maybe seventeen yards at the least. She could not help but give off a bit of a dark vibe at the moment, they tended to come and go with moods or random timing. '''Optimus 'Prime''' At first the Prime had not realized hew as not alone there, too distracted and deep in thought to really noticed much at all at the moment. He stared at the lake watching as he sky seemed to reflect off the calm water, giving it a faint glow of dark orange to dark pink and bits of yellow with in it. For a moment his optics was transfixed on it almost lost in it before he felt strangely bad vibes. It made him tense again, all relaxation gone from his demeanor now replace with the usual tension of to prepare for something unexpected. There was someone else here besides himself, and a bot he did not expect. The red optics of this femme it seemed made him have an immediate thought it was a Decepticon, then again they would have attacked. Who was she then? Vicky She would remain invisible for now until addressed, the vibes changing, though still a bit threatening for the moment being. As if sending a message of a person who was violent and a vicious/brutal fighter. Then gradually, though quickly, settling into a slight sadness that seemed like a painful mourn from the inside. With the slight distraction of thoughts once again, though of a more painful memory with strengthened the question of whether or not she was doing the right thing, her signal douse seemed to let up to make it's appearance more clear. Then noticing the change in mood, very light vibe of his own he gave off like colors to her. He was more alert and questioning, not very much more alert than he had been however. Either way, did she want to get a large blast of some sort fired at her? The vibes seemed to douse themselves rapidly as if they had never been there as she mad her decision. "I am a friend." Though now she gave off a bit of a unreadable expression though a slightly noble stature, all of these past few feelings one would absorb could confuse just about anyone, and often it did so to her sister. Finally, she flickered into visibility, standing only a few feet shorter than Bumble Bee. Her paint job was no longer red either, but a defined silver with black here and there. "Even if I don't look it." She expected Optimus to be distrusting either way as she stared right for his optics if trying to stare directly in them sharply. Not many trusted her because of the Decepticon appearance she bore, and some of the few that new about the past of her parents that seemed to reflect on her sister and her for some odd reason. Speaking of Elina, he wondered where she was, she usually found Vicky by now. She continued to gaze intently, arms crossed though still having a rather standing tall stature as if ready to dart out of the way of something and throw it back with brute force. She already had a hunch of why he was here, wanted to get away, get a break. '''Optimus 'Prime''' The vibes changed from one thing to the next and for a moment it had Optimus curious and concerned, wondering what could be causing this bot to feel such things all at once. It would be enough to almost drive anyone insane, human or robot. But a Vicky revealed herself Optimus was at first a bit surprised, almost about to react by instinct but stopped himself to think this through first. "If you have not attacked then you aren't much from the Decepticons any more." He observed. Maybe he didn't have Anything to worry about. But his mind was soon changed from the sharp look Vicky gave him, but the Autobot leader gave a sharp look back, dark blue to dark red. This femme would not intimidate him, not for a second. IF she so much as made a twitch to try and attack he would not hesitate to fire first. "Looks do not matter. if you have changed then good for you, I will not judge you for being what you were or are now." He replied calmly. Vicky She couldn't help but changed what much of her expression she could into that of a curious one. This was mainly relied on by her optics and metallic brows. It wasn't just because she had been Decepticon of why she looked it, she would have either way. Even her sister whom that had been Autobot since the day of her creation even had a few Decepticon features. These were slight armor shape and build here and there, and then the Deceptifangs as many called them she had. Though Elina didn't seem to mind or notice. Intimidating Optimus was not what Vicky had wanted to do, but rather see where he stood. He seemed to be someone you did not want to turn your back on if you just shot at his head. A few had suspected Vicky should have gone mad by now, but her showing little to no emotion and ignoring many things until she got down to the very basics was what kept her out of the Looney lane. It was easier to cope with as long as you thought such was smaller than you and crushable, so it could not wish to get to you. She had wished some of that was true though, she couldn't push off that question from earlier that just kept bringing itself back up over and over. One never changed truly, they may change their actions on something but it will always be a part of who they are. She questioned it herself mainly because some of the things she had done as a con got her shot at by her own comrades. She had helped an Autobot and taken down a few Decepticons in her escape. Of course, you were going to leave the Decepticons for the Autobots, what did you expect? A surprise going away party? Not judged, that's a first.. She did not want to carry on the same subject and irritate or pester Optimus about it. She was a person who could keep her head and not worry over little things or try and get the last word on everything. also, someone who kept a promise no matter the promise. She looked on for a few more moments before turning her gaze's attention back to the water. Receptors raises slightly on top of her head and twitched for any other sound waves or motion. Nothing, which allowed her to lower them back into place again. she was not in the mood for a Decepticon attack because she was an ex-con or because she had Decepticon info they were afraid would leak out. And as for Optimus, she was not intimidated easily either. She replaced fear with anger along with just about everything else to keep herself serious, alert, and rather energetic at all times. Though there were those times when she and Elina did something reckless.. "The skies here are different, especially at this time of day.." '''Optimus 'Prime''' Optimus watched her expression became curious so Optimus assumed she had different intentions, not to try and be intimidating. But the thing than made him still tense and suspicious was the fact of Decepticon features for any Decepticon could say they changed then turn and fire on your back. The prime would not take such a risk now. If it came to such a thing for fighting then so be it, but it was one thing he wanted to totally avoid so kept a calm tone and demeanor, hiding the tension from his stance. "They are." Optimus said but kept and a watch on her closely. Her sudden curiosity made him tense again even more since she almost seemed to show hostility, but then again she would be on her guard too no doubt. So the hostility was taken out of the equation this time. Vicky It had been a few years, maybe a bit more since Vicky had joined up in the ranks of the Autobots. The only reason why Optimus might not have known is because she kept to herself, and refused to be registered as such. No one knew entirely why but once again brought up, her sister. She found the symbol something she would not wear after what she had seen a few Autobots do something that changed her and her sister's lives to me a bit of turmoil. She probably would have been on the side of the Autobots from the start if that hadn't of happened, or at least a neutral. It was also something she refused to discuss and refused any therapy sessions. She didn't seem to give a damn right now what Optimus thought of her at this point. She didn't care what anyone though, and she never would. She acted as her own person and being and always would do so, no fear of ranks to tie her down either, she didn’t' care of them. What all was set in her mind was who earned respect in her optics. If they respected her and just who they were would give them that respect. Her receptors rotated up and down now and then to check for any movement or sound waves, but she kept still and watching the water as far a it went. It seemed there was not much tension besides what she used to stand herself up. Though her head lifted up a bit more as her receptors picked up something. what it was she wasn't sure, but something was on it's way. Either way she'd be prepared for whatever came. Now let's just see how long it'll take Optimus to notice. '''Optimus 'Prime''' Optimus after a moment relaxed seeing Vicky hadn't made any motion to attack or cause any trouble then turned his gaze away to watch he water. There was a few movements in the water, silver to brown to black and back to silver, signs of fish living in the dark water just swimming around, with little care in the world. If only things were that way now, the Prime thought with a sigh. He looked at the sky not making much of the noise he heard not realizing Vicky had heard it already. But when he realized it was coming closer the turned around wondering what or who was coming. Vicky/Elina Vicky closed the shutters over her optics with a light sigh, relaxing herself for a moment as if to prepare herself for something but look oh so ever vulnerable. Her feet seemed to loosen in step as well, her left foot shifting back a bit and giving the right foot space, legs spread though only slightly so she seemed to stand like a graceful two legged dear before the vibe of danger came back again. She stood in the silence again, arms unfolding and moving out to form sort of a ninja posture of pulling one back with a flat left hand and her right arm more out forward, but still with a flat hand, ready to grab. Still leaving her optics covered by the shutters, she didn't dare open them. All at once the water's calm surface seemed to be interrupted by a large splash as something leap out from under it's rim, causing a few small waves as a yellow figure with water running off her had sprang out at her sister, Vicky. Elina's left kick aimed at Vicky's lower face was met with a flat hand, pushing off it quickly to avoid getting her knee broken by Vicky's side kick back. While Vicky slid back, Elina leaped back and landed on her feet, sliding back as well with her hands up in fists before releasing their tense stature to chuckle and stand finally, watching her sister Vicky do the same. "Aw, how do you always know it's me?" Vicky had finally opened her optics, recrossing her arms though ever so very calm. "You're joking right? You're so noisy and I couldn't sense any fish around. Obviously something had to of frightened them off. And I kind of think Optimus came here to get some peace and quiet, not to be around more fighting sis." Looking over in final realization that Optimus was there, Elina's smirk disappeared to see her mistake. "Oh, sorry sir, I didn't know. How're you today?" Though, she couldn't help but mess with Vicky a bit more, knowing her sister hated water and flicking some on her with her own feline-resembling tail. Vicky, the fox-like twin seemed to narrow her optics quite a bit at that with a slightly audible hiss as her once calm stature seemed replace by somewhat of a boil. Leaving the glare on Elina for a few seconds before returning her gaze back onto Optimus to see his reaction to the ever so fast moment. "Pest.." She muttered out loud, though meaning to herself about Elina. '''Optimus 'Prime''' Optimus observed how Vicky suddenly seemed to prepare for whatever was coming and to his slight surprise it was just another bot, from what her heard they were sisters. But when he looked at the resemblance he could see they were twins. Shaking his head the Autobot leader looked back at the once calm water, now disturbed by Elina's arrival and saw no more signs of the fish swimming around. Turning once more to gaze as the twins when they spoke he gave a slight sigh. "I'm doing fine today." He acknowledged trying to find a state of peace again. Vicky/Elina Elina noticed the slight sigh and tried not to look too down about it. It was obvious Optimus needed a break either way, so she sat herself down in the grass and not really caring about the rest of the water that still ran across her armor slowly. Wearing that usual expression that seemed gleamy in the optics and curious above all. Her tail that protruded from her back wrapped around her right leg while she held herself up in sitting by leaning on her arms that had hands placed on the ground behind her. Vicky didn't seem as quick to sit down and get comfortable, she remained standing and at the ready just in case. Her large receptors upon her head twitching now and then for any sound waves or sign of movement while her arms remained crossed. Ignoring the quick steam from what water did splash on her rise, leaving her dry once again. Maybe being so hot all the time did have its advantages. After a moment, she looked back over at the lake, her attention and guard on Optimus just in case. '''Optimus 'Prime''' Optimus looked away again from the twins, well aware of Vicky's alertness but she seemed to also be watching what he did. Maybe fearful he may say or do something? Shrugging to himself the mech finally sat down just gazing at the water that now reflected the setting sun making it show dark orange to red to dark pink all in one, the clouds now drifting across the large ball of fire also reflecting the colors. A small smile came to the Prime's face as he gazed at it feeling peaceful again and relaxing. Vicky/Elina Vicky kept aware of the movement going on around them, though part of her mind was focused on her mission. The time it would be wrapped up in, was it not enough? She felt it was to soon, but for what reason? Hmn... Maybe for now, it would remain a mystery. She had no friends here, none anywhere else yet she still had a thought of staying for some reason. Well, there must of been some sort of purpose behind it. Maybe she forgot to do something? Letting her guard drop slightly, she kept her left receptor focused on the Prime and Elina. Elina was enjoying the cool air that was beginning to sway their way, little by little with only a small bite. Simple thoughts started in her mind as she also watched the water's edge, before picking up the ever so light troublesome vibe that came off Vicky through their twin bond. That's right... Something had been bothering Vicky for a small while now, she wasn't acted normally. She had become skittish and jumpy. She stayed away from others more than usual, and she could tell her sister wanted to leave now. Also, not wanting to speak hardly at all. Whatever it was, her sister did something she was regretting right now, or she got herself in some deep trouble. '''Optimus '''Prime The Prime looked at the sky, not aware of the troublesome twin and as the first stars began to show Optimus stood with a sigh, it had been most of the day he'd been gone. It was getting time to head back. Turning he looked at the twins giving them a nod before he went to the road and transformed. Something seemed to be going on since they had become silent so Optimus decided to not say anything else and headed off. Vicky/Elina Vicky's left receptor twitched, not turning to see as Optimus transformed and drove off. Right now for her, that was the worst thing he could have done. She already knew what to expect from Elina, turning to walk away so that she could also transform and drive off. "Wait a minute, Vicky, I think we should talk." Of course, this stopped the vixen in her mid step and made her grumble mixed in with a part sigh before placing her foot down entirely and twitching her receptors once again. "I'm listening...." Elina was worried for Vicky, and after Optimus left, well, now was the perfect time to talk to Vicky about it. she had her sister alone and where no one else would hear them. "Something’s wrong, at first when you came to us, you seemed tense and distant anyways. You still are, but now you seem even more nervous and troubled by the day. Is something wrong?" Honestly, she was trying to place her words carefully, she knew Vicky didn't want to feel accused of anything, but either way, Elina would have to ask a certain question shortly. Vicky turned to look at Elina, her optics seeming to be set on her sister's face, but not her optics. "I don't see how or why everything would not be fine Elina. Care to proceed further in the main question I know you have?" he could feel it, Elina had a rather big question, though, she didn't want to hear it, she knew she would. "Are you still with the Decepticons Vicky?.." Elina felt horribly hurt indeed, like an injured and helpless deer when asking that. But she was completely solid about it, and she meant it, no regrets asking what she just asked. Vicky knew what she'd say for now, but she couldn't help but form a slight depression afterward. Elina had the right to ask, but that didn't men Vicky would allow her the right to know anything. "Elina, I am with no one, no story to tell, and no side. I came here only to watch over you." Turning after saying so afterward, she folded down into hr car alt form on the road before driving off after Optimus to head for the base, leaving Elina behind in utter sadness. Category:Finished Threads